


Ragtag

by Feygan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feygan/pseuds/Feygan
Summary: In Batman Beyond, the Dee Twins are shown to be the granddaughters of Harley Quinn. The question is... Who was the other parent of Harley's son or daughter? Since DC hasn't provided us with a definitive answer, here are some bits of possibility.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Ragtag

DR. PAMELA ISLEY/POISON IVY 

Falling in love was one of those human things she'd thought sacrificed along with her birth skintone and the fear that had allowed men to trammel the voice of her younger self. She'd broken out of her shell, dug her roots deep, and found the strength to protect what she loved: the Earth, and eventually, somehow, Harleen Frances Quinzel.

Loving the Earth was easy to understand. She'd become a botanist for a reason. But loving Harleen--Harley--that had been a life-changing surprise. 

The feelings had crept over her, fungus-like, until she'd somehow gone from the derision of their first meeting ("Hey, aren't you that plant lady, Poison Oakie?") to a fondness that had grown from reluctant to just fond. 

They'd met. They'd become friends. They'd dated. They'd broken up. They'd lived together. They could have had a life together, except... 

Harleen was charm and beauty and everything good in Pamela's personal world. 

But Harleen had been broken long before they'd met, shattered apart and reassembled by a madman. She was Harley Quinn, and as she'd drunkenly told Pamela one night over ice cream, "A harlequin's role is to serve. It's nothing without a master. And Puddin'... He holds my strings. You're the key to my wind-up heart, Pammy. But Mistah J... He can tug me from clear across the world. Because I can't ever be free of him. I don't wanna ever be free of him. I love you Pammy. I do." 

" _But you love him more_ ," were the words dragged out of Pamela's reluctant throat. 

And that was when they'd broken up. That was when Pamela found herself feeling alone... She, who'd never missed anyone or anything. She, who had always perceived herself as being beyond the emotions of humanity. She missed Harley. She missed her friend. Her lover. The someone she hadn't even realized she loved enough to _die for_. 

So she made a life. It was an impulsive decision that once made, could not be stepped back from. Because suddenly there was a child, a perfect little girl, that had Harley's face and Pamela's red hair and green eyes. 

She'd created a life from her DNA and Harley's DNA, and now that life was walking around, talking, joyfully spinning in place. There was a little girl, who'd unfurled herself from the midst of a giant flower blossom to smile at Pamela and throw herself into her mother's arms.

And Pamela... She fell in love for the second time. 

And for the longest while, things were good. Until, like always, they weren't again.


End file.
